Learning
by isawthewolf
Summary: In first year, Ron introduces Harry to something very special. (Weasleycest mentioned. Boy on boy. Underage.)
1. The First Time

"Fred and George do it all the time! Oh, come on mate. It's meant to be amazing. Let's do it!"

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron sat on Harry's bed at opposite ends, facing each other. Ron had one hand inside his robes, trying to calm his erection. They had just finished Potions, and the sight of Hermione all hot and flustered over her cauldron had stirred a reaction in them both. "But isn't it weird to do it together?" Harry asked, stuttering almost. "Fred said it makes it better!" Ron said, eager to start wanking. Ron had been wanking all summer before coming to Hogwarts, spying on either his brothers or Ginny. He had even wanked over his mother more than once. But, that was usual for the Weasley's.

Harry however, had never done it. He had played with his dick in the cupboard under the stairs, squeezing it, pulling it and playing with the foreskin, but he'd never managed to make himself cum. One time, mid play, Dudley burst in, took a photograph and kicked him in the balls. Since then, he hadn't really done it again. Little did he know that Dudley was using that photograph to wank to himself. "I really need to wank, mate. You can look away if you want." Ron said with a weak smile as he pulled his cock out. Harry had his eyes closed himself, but feeling his own dick starting to get hard, he couldn't resist peaking. His eyes lit up. Ron's cock was at least five and half inches and thick, and there it was rock solid in front of him.

"Wow!" Harry gasped, impressed at the size. Ron sighed in pleasure at the compliment and gave it a squeeze. "Big, eh?" He said with arrogance, noticing the buldge in Harry's robes now. "Go on then, get yours out." he asked simply, slowly rubbing his dick. "No... it's..." Harry began, fidgeting. "Go on, mate. Please?" he asked, licking his lips. "It's not as big as yours." Harry said, red in the face. "Well yeah, who's is?" Ron laughed, brushing a finger over the tip of his. "Please mate." he asked again, desperate for some fun with his new best friend. This made Harry feel a little more comfortable, and slowly, he took his cock out of his robes. Compared to Ron's, it really was small.

Ron let out a giggle, and Harry went to put it away. "Oi!" Ron said as he reached over, taking the small cock in his hand. Harry started to shake. No one had ever touched it before. They both went red in the face, breathing softly. Ron smirked and squeezed Harry's cock gently, the whole thing could fit in his hand. "Want me to?" Ron asked, looking his friend in the eyes. Harry was red and a little too shocked to form words, so Ron took that as a yes. He shuffled closer, so close that their legs were intertwined and their dicks almost touching, and without a word, Ron started to wank both his own cock and Harry's. It felt fantastic. Ron's foreskin was much looser and Harry noticed it, so he reached over and started feeling it for himself. He then suddenly had the naughtiest idea.

"See if you can roll your foreskin over mine!" Harry suggested, excitement in his voice. He held his dick ready and let out a whimper when he felt the tip of Ron's cock on his own. "Ready, mate?" Ron asked, shakily. Their dicks were twitching. "Go!" Replied Harry, eager. Ron started to push his foreskin forwards, and the skin started to wrap around Harry. They moaned and shook together as an inch of foreskin joined Ron's big cock to Harry's small one. "Wow!" they both said in delight, enjoying the erotic sensation. Ron massaged his cock and as he did, it rubbed their tips together creating amazing friction right on the most sensitive part.

"It feels like somethings going to happen" Harry whispered shyly. "It will, it'll be so good." Ron spoke fast as he picked up the pace of his wanking. "Promise me we'll do this every night?" Harry asked, struggling to contain his moans of pleasure. "Yeah! Bloody hell yeah!" Ron spoke back, breathing heavily. Looking into each others eyes, their orgasms built up. "Ron, now!" Harry yelled, fidgeting. "Me too!" The Ginger yelled back, and as they both buckled in pleasure, Ron's foreskin rolled off the tip of Harry's dick just in time for both cocks to spurt cum onto each other. Harry didn't cum much, but Ron completely drenched his cock, and was spurting for some time after Harry had stopped. They leaned back on their arms, exhausted.

"That's the best feeling I've ever felt!" Harry spoke, panting. "Told ya." Ron replied with a grin. He rubbed some of Harry's cum onto his softening cock. "And don't worry about the size, mate. I'm big for my age." he spoke, somewhat arrogant. Harry still felt embarrassed by his small penis, but he didn't care too much as what he had just done was amazing. It felt right, to do it with Ron. Friends should always help their friends out, and Ron was very eager to do it and Harry was very grateful he had. "What did you think about, you know, when it happened?" Harry asked, watching Ron's cock soften and notice it was still bigger soft than his when hard. "Hermione, mate. Every time. Or Gin." he said, sighing. He was laying back with his eyes closed, relaxed. "You?" he asked.

"You, Ron. You."


	2. Bath Time

"Soap it up, mate."

Ron and Harry were in the bath together. Ron had recently learnt a hair removal spell and had trimmed his pubes down to almost nothing, making his large cock look even bigger. Ron was standing, his cock as hard as anything, and Harry was on his knees with the bath water up to his belly button. If Harry's cock weren't so small, it would be poking out of the water. Once again Ron had convinced Harry to get him off. Harry was rubbing soap all over Ron's large cock and balls, absolutely lathering it up with warm water and bubbles. Ron was groaning in pleasure as he had his cock toyed with.

"That good?" Harry asked, twisting his hand round the shaft. Ron nodded and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how long he would last like this, getting a cock massage felt great. "Wank it a bit. Slowly though, yeah? Don't wanna cum too quick." Ron muttered, his hands behind his back. Harry nodded, and looking up at his best mate, began to jerk Ron's big soapy cock. It felt so solid in his hand, and as he went slow, Ron's foreskin opened up and closed, which felt great on the tip of the dick. "So good, mate. Dunno how I'm gonna cope without this over christmas." Ron spoke softly, pushing his hips out, offering more of his cock to Harry. "Get your brothers to do it?" Harry asked shyly as he wanked the cock slowly.

Ron's spine tingled at the thought. He knew that the twins did gay stuff like this to each other, but he doubt that they would ever help him. It was more likely that Ron would spend his holiday jerking his brothers off, then going back to his room alone to wank over the memories. Harry then squeezed Ron's cock at the tip and his thoughts were snapped back to reality. "Yeah, could do. Rather have Mum or Gin do it." Ron said, looking down at Harry, seeing his small hard dick through a clearing in the water. "You not gonna wank?" He asked. Harry went a little red in the cheeks, then slowly stood up. Ron shivered at the sight. Their cocks pointed together. "Bugger it, gotta cum now." Ron said.

"Wank that little thing for me, mate. I wanna watch you whilst I cum." Ron said, confidently. Ron gripped his soapy cock with his right hand and put the other on his balls, squeezing them. Harry did the same thing, but used two fingers to grip his dick. He started moving his fingers just on the top, his tight foreskin barely moving. But that was what felt good for him, stimulating it right on the sensitive tip. As the pair wanked together, pre-cum started to leaked out of Harry's tight foreskin, making Ron lick his lips. "Good?" Ron asked him. "Very." was Harry's response, his eyes closed. "What you thinking about?" Ron asked, curious.

There were a lot of thoughts going through Harry's mind. Hermione. Mrs Weasley's oversized breasts. Neville's plump body. Ron wanking his brothers, Ginny watching. Ron, Ron, Ron. "Your thing in my mouth." Harry spluttered out, embarrassingly. He got the idea when he saw Petunia giving head to Vernon in the lounge, he spied on them through the cupboard door. "Urgh, do it!" Ron said in excitement, and pushed Harry back down on his knees. Harry quickly washed the soap off Ron's dick, then started sucking on the tip. "Urgh, god. I'm done for already!" Ron yelled out, the sensation too much for him. "Gonna cum so much!" he shouted out in a moan.

Ron quickly put two inches of his cock in Harry's mouth as the incredible orgasm sensation travelled up from his balls. At just the right moment he slipped it out, and wanked it in front of Harry's face. "Now!" He groaned one last time as the orgasm ripped through him, and splattered four ropes of warm cum onto Harry's waiting face, painting his glasses and lips white. Ron was breathless, that was his best cum yet. Harry was more turned on then he ever had been, and after licking some of the cum off his own lips, his hand went down to his dick and before he knew it, he was cumming too. "My turn!" he let out a warning, and Ron lifted him up just in time for Harry's pathetic amount of cum to spill onto Ron's softening cock. Both young boys held onto each other, shaking slightly.

That was the best sexual experience of their young lives, and they knew that Hogwarts was going to be a very, very fun place to go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

I have moved to a new site where the content I write is encouraged and not against the rules. I would advise people to do the same as there is a wider community of fetish writers!

See all my new and updated works at

Archive

of

our

own

users/isawthewolf/works


End file.
